


A Pirate Prince's New Leaf

by WritingQuill177



Category: Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill177/pseuds/WritingQuill177
Summary: A month after the events of "Stuck on You", some of Don Karnage's crew have become sick of him. So they plotted against him and threw the captain out of his own ship. Thankfully, Baloo is on the job and saves him. Read to find out more...
Relationships: Baloo & Kit Cloudkicker, Baloo/Don Karnage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Mutiny

There sat Don Karnage, on his throne like seat in the Iron Vulture's bridge. His second mate Will, steering his feared flag ship as the captain wrote in his diary. "Dear diary..." The wolf started off, dipping his pen inside an inkwell that sat upon the chair's right armrest. "Today was another successful day of plundering..." He continued to write, to absorbed in his writing that he didn't notice Gibber had entered the bridge.

The whispering pirate had dismissed Will, taking control of the steering wheel. "But, no plunder will never be as plunderful as the day I finally plunder Cape Suzette..." He said to himself with great passion, not even close to giving up on the goal. No matter how many times they shout at him, A.k.a shoot at him. He turned the page, revealing a rookie drawing. The picture consisting of what seemed to be Don Karnage's fabulous self, his mechanic Ratchet, and his traitorous ex protege.

He looked at the childish drawing with fondness, a sea of memories flooding back to him from just staring at it. He remembered how he took the orphan bear cub in, raising him as his own son. He treated him better than the rest of the crew, which in turn made the crew envy the boy. Karnage would often have Ratchet look after the boy, causing the captain to loosen up on him. The two would often hangout in the mechanic's workshop, doing workshop things. The three of them were like a small little family. That was until the boy stabbed Karnage in the back, ruining his bestest of the best schemes to plunder Cape Suzette. The captain's crew celebrated about the boy's betrayal while the wolf sulked.

The pirate then became angry, tearing the page out. Crumpling it in his hand and tossing it behind his chair. Instead of staying on the cold floor where it belonged, It came right back to him. In the form of Dumptruck, tapping his shoulder and holding it out to him. "Um, you dropped this Captain." Karnage glanced at his underling, wanting to backhand him for even bringing it back to him, but he resisted the temptation. Instead, he took the paper and glared at it.

He could just throw it away again, but who's to say it won't come back to him in someway. So the wolf opened up the crumpled piece of paper and flattened it out before folding it and tucking it away inside the deep pages of his diary. The pirate then closed the book, thinking he's written enough for one day and put it away inside his coat's inner pocket.

The captain got on his feet, looking out of the bridge's window. He finally took notice of Gibber at the wheel, but he didn't care. As long as someone is keeping them from crashing. "Strange..." He came up close to the glass, taking a closer look at the strange weather. "There shouldn't be any rain clouds to pirate island."

While Karnage wasn't paying attention, Gibber went to whisper in Dumptruck's ear. Then, there was serval flashes of lighting before a loud boom, causing the air ship to shake and the lights to flicker. The wolf struggled to keep his balance, trying to stay up until the ship stabilized. Once it did, Karnage pulled out his compass and scratched his head out of confusion. Looking at the direction teller, the arrow was pointing Southeast instead of North. "Gibber! You bumbling idiot, we're-." When the captain had turned around to yell and possibly backhand the whisper, his voice had died in his throat when he saw Dumptruck towering over him.

Karnage tried to walk around the larger pirate, Dumptruck would sidestep in front of him. "Out of the way Dumptruck!" He didn't respond, the sound of the bridge door closing echoed throughout the room. When the captain looked, he saw Maddog sealing the door tight. "What is this, what are you doing?" He stepped back.

"Duh... Two words. Mutiny." The muscle head said, as Gibber and Maddog started approaching their now corned captain. Hearing the word "mutiny" made the captain angrier than he already was.

"Mutiny! You dare go against your generous Captain, Don Karnage! Me!" He growled, reaching for his sheathed sword. "You should be grateful. I've kept you off the street! Your tiny stupid brains are nothing without my brilliance!" His back was against the glass, his blade ready to be drawn as they came closer.

"We just want to thank you captain." Maddog said with clear venom in his voice. Then there was banging at the door. "Hey, you in there captain!" The voice belonged to Ratchet, clearly sounding worried.

"Help!" Karnage yelled, hating the fact he had to lower himself so much so that he had to call for help. He felt like an afraid child. Just like how his ex protege felt, Kit Cloudkicker. And he just wasn't gonna back down. The wolf drew his cutlass, ready to fight when a blow torch was turned on, burning through the bridge's steel door from the outside.

Though, the fight was short lived as Gibber quickly swiped his sword. Leaving him completely vulnerable. "Ha ha, I always wanted to say this..." Dumptruck said, stepping up close and personal. "I am captain now." Then, he did what Karnage least expected. The large pirate backhanded him so hard that his body was thrown back, the window shattering on impact as their now ex captain fell out the window. Tumbling down the Iron Vulture's beak and falling to the ocean waves.

When Ratchet had final busted the door open, he saw the scene before him and was piecing everything together. He rushed to the broken window, looking out to the ocean. What he saw was streaks of blood on the beak of the ship, but no captain. The mechanic looked back to his attackers and had nothing to say. Horrified that they did that to him. To their captain...

Somewhere on the Sea Duck...

A cargo plane was flying through the sky, returning from a recent delivery in Duckburg. In celebration of returning home, the pilot and his navigator were singing a song. Drinking some soda pop as they sang. "He'll be flying tons of cargo when he comes." The large gray bear sang as he laid back in his pilot's seat, feet on on the steering wheel. He glanced to the bear cub sitting next to him, blowing into the bottle. "He'll be flying tones of cargo when he comes." The cub blew again before joining in on the next verse.

"He'll be flying tons of cargo from Loclyn to Port Largo, he'll be flying tons of cargo when he comes." The two bears then blew into their empty bottles, laughing joyously. "Wait until Becky gets a load of this." He waved a wad of cash in his hand.

The movement scared the bear cub, remembering the whole sky writing incident. "Careful papa bear, we don't want it flying out the window."

"Relax Kit, have some trust in ol Baloo." The older bear smiled at the cub, opening up one of his shirt's pockets and tucking it away. He then looked forward and saw the storm ahead of them. "Uh-oh, that's some storm brewing. We better hurry." Baloo then sat up straight and took the wheel, Kit navigating.

As they were flying, something had caught they're attention. Something familiar. "That's the Iron Vulture." Kit stated, staring at the backside of the airship. Hearing the name just gave Baloo a headache. "What do they want now? We don't got anything."

When they least expected it, lighting had struck the Iron Vulture. The propellers seeming to have stopped for a split second before turning back on. The gray bear took that as reason enough to hurry back home. "We better go. We don't want anything they're having." He referred to the powerful bolt of lightning that hit the ship. Baloo was just about to leave, but his navigator stopped him.

"Papa bear, look!" He pointed to something falling below the Iron Vulture, making a splash as it fell into the water. "Let's go check it out."

"Sorry little Britches, but-" The pilot was cut off. "Gee Baloo, I guess that "treasure" really isn't worth it." The word treasure, quickly changed the older bear's tune.

"Say no more." Baloo then flew down to the oceans surface. Landing on the water as the air ship left. "Let's make this quick Kit, this storm is getting worse by the minute." He shut off the engine and hopped out of his seat. The pilot then went through the door behind them, leading to the cargo bay. Kit followed , the plane swaying from the unruly waves as they walked through the bay.

"I wonder what could've fell?" The cub said, thinking of treasures like gold, rubies or even an ancient artifact of some kind.

"It's treasure. I'm sure ol' Karnie won't mind us taking some... spare change." Baloo couldn't help but chuckle, Kit smiling at him as he opened the side door of the cargo bay. The big bear look out into the ocean, trying to find what fell. What he found was a body, floating in the water. Baloo couldn't make out who it was, the storm blocking out the sun.

It didn't matter as he stepped back, handing his pilot hat to Kit. "Wish me luck..." The bear then dived in, swimming towards whoever was in the water and brought them back to Sea Duck. When they were close enough, Kit helped pull them back inside while wondering who the stranger was.

"You alright Papa Bear?" He asked, giving the hat back.

"Yeah, I'm alright Little Britches. I'm more worried about-." Baloo looked at the person he had just saved, becoming shocked. There laid an unconscious Don Karnage, bleeding from his head and clothing covered in tears. Kit had the same reaction to the sight.

The cub rushed to grab the first aid off the wall, coming to the captain's side and cleaning up the head wound before wrapping bandages around it. "What do you think happened to him?" Kit asked the pilot, but he was just as clueless. The storm then grew stronger, causing the ocean waves to shake the plane violently.

"I don't know, but we gotta get out of here." The aviator put his hat back on, heading towards the cockpit and started the engine. Before they took off, Kit hurriedly tied Karnage down to something so he wouldn't get hurt further. The boy then quickly got to his seat as they flew into the skies.

Soon enough, they found themselves flying through Cape Suzette's cliffs and landing at the harbor. Day became night by the time they had got there. "Talk about a rough ride, huh Kit?" The cub chuckled and agreed with him. The two then got up from their seats, going into the cargo bay to check on their guest. "Karnie's not looking so hot."

"No kidding, he looks like he got beat up." Kit untied the pirate. "What should we do Papa bear?"

"Well, jail for one." The young bear glared at him. "Relax little Britches, I sort of do owe him for last month."

"Oh, do you mean when you guys got glued together?"

"Yup."

"What about that time he saved you from falling in that volcano while we were treasure hunting?" Kit added.

"That too."

"Oh oh, what about the time he kissed you at Louis's?" Baloo blushed at the mention of that kiss. He remembered that Louis had asked him to come dance at his place, so he dressed up for the occasion. What the bear didn't expect was Don Karnage by himself, enjoying a delectable bowl of ice cream at one of the tables. What made it worse was that Karnage thought he was a girl and started hitting on him, leading to that infamous kiss.

"Now hold on just a darn minute. That kiss was an accident, and it only happened because I looked like a girl to him." Kit snickered from the big bear's reaction, deciding to do one more.

"How about that time-." Baloo clasped his hand over the cub's mouth. "That's enough Kit, I get the picture." He removed his hand and saw a big smile on the boy's face. This made the bear smile and pat the kid on the head.

"Alright, Rebecca should've gone home by now. So we can take him inside." He went ahead and tossed the wolf over his shoulder, walking out of the plane.

"Baloo!" Hearing the voice surprised him, seeing his boss walking down the pier with an umbrella in hand. "Where have you been, I've been worried sick about you." The pilot then rushed back into the plane, the action confusing his boss. "Quick, hide him!" He quickly gave the captain to the cub and the boy nodded. "Baloo?" She was now standing right behind him. The fat bear turned around, leaning against the plane's door frame.

"Becky... what a pleasant surprise. Hey, did you get your hair done." He had a nervous look, hearing Kit making some noise behind him.

"Well yes, I had it done this... wait a minute. What are you hiding buster?" She pointed and glared at him accusingly. This made Baloo start to sweat.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't give me that Baloo. I know when your hiding something and I want to know what."

"What on earth gave you the idea that I'm hiding something."

"Where's Kit?"

"Who?" That was the last straw. Rebecca pushed Baloo out of the way and started searching the cargo bay.

"Kit, come out this instant young man!" She called out for the boy, but there was no response. When she was about to give up and leave, a large cabinet swung open. Kit falling onto the floor before Karnage's unconscious body fell right on top of him.

"Um, hi Ms. Cunningham." He waved to her while underneath his ex captain. She gasped from what she was seeing, turning to her pilot for answers.

"Care to explain?"

"Come on Becky, you can't just expect me to leave him for dead."

"That's exactly what I expect, he kidnapped me & Molly! He almost destroyed Cape Suzette! He tried to steal a pyramid, we swapped bodies, he tried to kill Shere Khan. The list goes on Baloo, what other reason do you need!" She yelled.

"I know that Beckers, but you can't stop someone from doing what they love. It's his bear necessities, remember that music number of his. Just think about it Becky." And she did just that, trying to think of what good could come out of this. It true though, Karnage did enjoy plundering just as much as Rebecca enjoyed making her get rich quick schemes.

The lady bear then just sighed. "Give me one good reason to help him."

"Well, I do sort of owe him. I know he's done a lot of people dirty Rebecca, but just let him stay until he's better, alright?" His boss then shook her head. As if she was saying, 'Of course.'

"Do you two even know what happened to him? Did his ship blow up, was he attacked by someone else?" She asked worried, not wanting the trouble to blow their way.

"Nope." Is what she got as a response.

"I guess that's as good as it's gonna get." She sighed again. Baloo then picked the captain up, putting him on his back as the three went inside Higher for Hire's building. Baloo and Kit went to an empty upstairs, stripping Karnage of his clothes before drying the Wolf's fur. When they laid the captain on the bed, the pilot gave the ripped clothes to Rebbeca to get them fixed and cleaned. Baloo then went to the room he shared with Kit, the door to the right of the pirate's. The bear got changed into his sleeping wear and climbed in bed. When his head touched the pillow, he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of my story and continue to enjoy for future chapters. I’ll be trying to uploading every Friday or Saturday, so stayed tuned.


	2. Recovery

"Here's his clothes, stitched up and fresh from the dry cleaners." Rebecca said, giving Karnage's clothes to Baloo. The pilot couldn't help but smile from her helping.

"Thanks Becky. If I didn't know better, I'd say you actually care for ol' Karnie." He joked.

"I'm only doing this because you asked." She stated, not giving a hoot about the pirate. Though deep down, she did care a least a little. Then she remembered something. "By the way Baloo, where's the money from the Duckburge Museum delivery?"

"Oh, I should have it right...here." The bear had reached into his shirt's pocket, only finding some damp dollar bills inside. He pulled the money out and showed what was left to his boss. "Now Becker's, I may have lost it while trying to save Karnage. You can't put a price on a life, now can yah."

Rebecca sighed with a look of resignation. "I suppose not." She took what was left of the payment and walked behind her desk, opening up a small safe in the wall before stashing the money away. "Next time Baloo, just let Kit hold onto the money." She gestured to the boy reading a comic on the floor, leaning against her desk. "Now sense it's Saturday, there's no deliveries. So for today, your off work."

"Saturday already. You hear that Kit, it's Saturday." The big bear was grinning as if he got a second Sea Duck.

"I heard her Papa Bear." The cub turned the page to his comic, reading on to see what happens next.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go party at Louie's." Baloo had tossed the captain's clothes onto his favorite chair, just about to walk out Higher for Hire's front door before his boss stopped him.

"Hold it right there buster, your not going anywhere." That confused the pilot.

"Aw but Becky, it's like you said, it's Saturday."

"I know what I said, but I'm not leaving that no good crook alone." She pointed to the second floor.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Baloo crossed his arms, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"I want you to stay here and watch him."

"What! But Becker's, it's my day off." He argued, not wanting to give up his work free day to babysit a pirate.

"I know, but I'm your boss and you'll do as I say." She retorted, heading towards the front door and taking her coat off the coat rack. "Now I have to go. I promised Molly I'd spend the day with her." She slipped the coat on, Baloo giving her a grumpy face.

Kit chuckled. "Sucks to be you Papa Bear." Rebecca then glared at him.

"You too Kit." This shocked the bear cub.

"What, but Ms Cunningham, I have a Jungle Aces meeting today." He said, not wanting to miss the meeting with his friends.

"I'm sorry Kit, but your the only one I can trust to make sure Baloo doesn't leave. I'm sure your friends will understand."

"Okay..." He said with a sad tone. Their boss then walked out the door without saying anything else, leaving the two bears in silence. The pilot was the first to break it. "Sorry Little Britches."

"Don't apologize Baloo, it happens." The boy reassured him, knowing it wasn't really his fault. "If anything, we can have fun here."

"Yeah, that's the spirit Kit." The older bear smiled at the suggestion. Then, there was a loud growl that came from his stomach. "Why don't ya go check on ol Karnie while I go get us some food." He patted his stomach as he headed into the break room. Kit meanwhile went upstairs and and put his comic away in his room before going to the pirate's.

At first, the young bear just cracked the door open, peaking into the room. The pirate still resting peacefully in bed. The cub was just about to leave knowing the captain was fine, that was until he heard a moan. When Kit had looked back into the room, he saw Karnage sitting up in bed. The wolf had a hand on his head, rubbing against it gently. "Aye yi yi, my poor aching he-he-Achoo!" He had sneezed onto the sheets of the bed, covering it with snot. The wolf sniffled, seeming horrified by what just happened.

"H-how could this be? I, the perfectly healthy Don Karnage, does not ge-ge-Achoo!" He blew even more boogers onto the sheets. "Sick..." He finished, sniffing back in whatever boogers that were hanging out of his nose. There was then a creak, quickly catching the wolf's attention. Thinking that it was probably one of his pirates, he gave an order. "Dumptruck, Maddog, whoever, quickly fetch me tissues!"

On the other side of the door, Kit was feeling nervous. He didn't know how the pirate captain would react. Especially after the time he betrayed him. "Ello, did you not hear me. I said to fetch me tissue!" Karnage was becoming impatient. So with a deep breath, Kit opened the door and revealed himself to the wolf. The response he received wasn't what he expected. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little protege. I assume you brought those little napkin type things, yes-no?"

There was no venom in his voice, it confused the bear cub. Karnage should be trying to kill him for just being there, but nothing. All he could do for now, is just go with the flow and try to get some answers. "Um, yeah. There should be a whole box full of them in the nightstand next you." He pointed to the piece of furniture. The pirate then leaned over and opened the first drawer. The first thing he saw was the box of tissues.

So he took them out and placed them on the nightstand before taking a few tissues to blow his nose. Kit walked to the side of the bed as the captain blew. "You alright Captain? You look sick." The wolf had stopped blowing his nose and dropped the used tissue off to the side of the bed, where they landed in a small trash bin.

"Don Karnage does not get sick boy, it is simply a runny nose." He said, refusing to believe he was sick.

"Wouldn't that mean your getting sick?" Kit retorted. Karnage was about to answer, but was stopped from an incoming sneeze. So the cub quickly passed another tissue to the pirate, gladly accepting as he sneezed into it. "See."

"Yes yes, you may be right boy." Don rolled his eyes, dropping another tissue into the trash. The captain then looked around, noticing that where they were wasn't familiar. "Uno momento, this isn't the Iron Vulture or Pirate island." He then looked to the bear for answers. "Boy, where are we? This is no the Iron Vulture or Pirate island."

Kit knew the question was gonna be asked sooner than later, he just wished it was later. "Well... would you believe me if I said we were in Cape Suzette?" That seemed to annoy the pirate.

"Is that supposed to be a joke boy, cause it's not a very funny one. Now be telling me the truth."

"I'm not kidding, look." He pointed to the window nearest to the wolf and the pirate peeked out of it, seeing the goldmine that was Cape Suzette. Karnage chuckled, not seeming to believe what he was seeing. Sadly, he didn't get much more time to stare as someone interrupted.

"Hey Kit, how's Karnie doing?" Baloo had then came into the room, seeing the pirate wide awake. Karnage looked back at him, the two staring at each other in silence. The bear cub was back to feeling nervous, knowing for sure the two were gonna start fighting. Well, that's what he thought.

"And who are you, you fat bear type person?" The two bears were then struck with shock.

"Uh, did Donny boy lose a screw or something?" Baloo asked the boy. What he got was a confused shrug.

"I am the one asking the questions! Now tell me who you are you miserable-." The wolf then started to cough. The older then looked closely at the pirate, noticing the runny nose.

"Cold?" Baloo asked Kit.

"Cold."

"That's not surprising, it was raining yesterday and he was unconscious in the ocean." The last part caught the captain's interest, making his ears perk up.

"I remember no such events."

"Well of course you don't. Whoever attacked ya must've hit you on the noggin..." Baloo gently knocked on Karnage's bandaged head. "before tossing ya overboard."

"Enough! I am the only one that will be doing the questioning here, and you two will be doing the answering!" He yelled, glaring at the two bears. The outburst shutting them up. With them quiet, the pirate could now ask his number one question. "Now, what the blue blazes is going on?"

Kit and Baloo looked at each before looking back at Karnage. They then explained the situation to him, how they found him and what they thought happened.

Don sat silently on the bed, digesting the new information. "Hmm, attacked you say." He said to himself, trying to connect the dots. Sadly, the events didn't seem to ring any bells. "As I had said before, I have no recollection of what your talking about."

"That doesn't make any sense. How do you forget your own attackers?" Baloo asked.

Karnage grabbed another tissue and blew his nose before responding. "As strange as it may be sound coming from my wonderful self, it is the truth."

"And you expect me-" The big bear stopped mid sentence, feeling someone trying to pull him away. He looked to see who it was and saw Kit. "What is it little Britches?" The wolf gave a strange look from hearing the nickname, staring at them as they walked to the far corner of the room.

"I don't think he's pulling our leg Papa Bear." The bear cub whispered.

"What makes you so sure Britches, this is Don Karnage we're talking about." Baloo said, sounding skeptical.

"He hurt his head Baloo, that probably gave him amnesia. That would explain why he doesn't remember me betraying him." A moment passed and the realization finally struck the big bear. "And that would explain why he doesn't remember me." While they were talking, Don had been tying to listen in on their conversation.

"What are you two bear types talking about, speak up." The two bears look at him before looking back at each other.

Baloo then leaned in, whispering into Kit's ear. "You find out how much he's missing, I'll call Rebecca." The cub nodded and went to talk with Karnage while Baloo went down stairs to dial his boss.

Meanwhile, in Rebecca's Apartment

Becky was sitting in her daughter's room, reading a book to Molly. What book you may be wondering? Well, it's the type of book that only the owner can read or be shot on sight for reading it. Don Karnage's diary. "... And then Don Karnage and his crew flew off with their treasure, the end." She read, retelling the captain's adventures as if he was Jack Sparrow.

Molly giggled happily, bouncing up and down in her mother's lap. "What happens next mommy?" She asked eagerly, wanting to hear more of the pirate's adventures. To her, the fear provoking pirate, Don Karnage was almost as awesome as Danger woman. Almost.

"Maybe tomorrow honey." The kitchen phone then started to ring, the noise being loud enough for Rebecca to hear from Molly's room. She couldn't help, but groan from hearing it. "Ugh, at least they gave me thirty minutes." Her daughter then hopped off of her lap as she stood up, heading towards the kitchen. "I wouldn't be surprised if they burned down the entire building." When she was in the kitchen, she picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Becky, sorry to bother you while your with Molly, but could you come back?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "What did you do now?"

"Now Becky, I haven't done nothing."

"Then why are you calling?"

"Well you see, Donny boy has a bit of a cold. So I was wondering if you could bring him soup."

"Is that it?" She said a little annoyed.

"Do you know any good doctors?"

"Why?"

"Ol Karnie may have hit his head harder than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Kit thinks he has amnesia."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Rebecca then hung and dialed a doctor to go to Higher for Hire. When that was out of the way, she quickly made some chicken soup and poured it into a container. "Molly, we're leaving." She called out, heading to the front door.

Her daughter then rushed to her side. "Where are we going mommy?"

"Work honey."

"You mean we're gonna see Baloo and Kit, yippee." Molly's joy made Rebecca smile before they left their apartment, taking a taxi to Higher for Hire. The ride took a little long due to some traffic, but they made it. So after paying the driver and getting out of the taxi, they walked into Higher for Hire.

"Baloo!" The little girl said happily, jumping into the pilot's arms.

"Hey there Molly." He greeted, tickling the little girl's stomach. She giggled, squirming in Baloo's arms.

"Is the doctor here?" Rebecca asked Kit as she walked to her desk, placing the container on it.

The boy nodded. "The doctor's giving Karnage his check up now, he told us to wait out here."

She nodded, then turning to the bear holding her daughter.,"Well, I brought some soup like you asked. Hopefully he appreciates it."

"Thanks Beckers, I'm sure he will. At least, I think he will." Baloo said uncertain, putting Molly down on the ground. The little girl then ran over to Kit, jumping onto his back as if he was a horse.

"Hehe, horsey." She cheered.

"Ah, Molly, I'm not a horse." Kit tried to keep his balance, stumbling around the room before falling over. See this happening, Molly said "ops" and got off. When she did, everyone heard a door open and shut from upstairs.

"I'm finished now." An old man said, coming down the stairs with a doctor's bag in hand. "He was a little difficult, but I got him to stand still."

"That's all fine and dandy doc, but is he alright?" The pilot asked, the others waiting for the answer with him. Molly was the only one that didn't know what was going on.

"Mommy..." She went over and tugged on her mom's shirt. "What's happening?"

"Nothing honey, we're just making sure someone is okay." Rebecca reassured her daughter before facing the doctor.

"Well, he does does have a concussion which resulted in amnesia. I'm sure you noticed his cold, so I won't go into much detail about that."

"Cut to the chance doc, is gonna be fine?" The big bear asked.

"I'm getting to that." The doctor then whispered something about young people to himself before he continued. "The cold should go away in about a few days or two weeks. As for the amnesia, his memories will come back on their own. How long it will take, I don't know. Other than that, he's fine." The old man then reached into his bag and pulled out a slip of paper, giving it to Rebecca. "My service fee."

The business woman saw the bill coming a mile away, it was just a matter of time. None the less, she payed the man and the doctor went on his merry way. Their boss then picked up the soup from her desk and started climbing the staircase. "Alright, now to get this to Mr. Karnage."

"You don't need to do that Rebecca, I can take it to him." Baloo said, following her upstairs.

"No, I insist. After all, I just paid for a doctor to come see him. The least I can do is visit him." She said, now walking towards the pirate's room. "Hello, Mr Karnage?"

"Oh lookity look, another bear type person." The wolf said a little annoyed as he was sitting in bed, the snot covered sheets laying on the floor. Thankfully, the pirate was wearing some polkadot pattern boxer underwear. "You know, between you and that other bear, he seems a lot less annoying than you."

She said nothing and kept smiling, not wanting to lose her temper. "Well, I'm Ms Rebecca Cunningham, and that other bear was Baloo." Rebecca walked to his bed side. "For right now, you're under Higher for Hire's roof. So it's my responsibility to make sure you get well soon." She held out the container full of soup to the captain.

"What is this?" He pointed at the Tupperware.

"It's soup, it should help you with your cold." The pirate then took the container reluctantly. He's never really tried anyone else's cooking besides what his crew makes or steals for them.

"Very well, I will try your cooking." He pulled the lid off the container and looked at it's contents, seeing that it was just chicken soup. He then sniffed it, the mere smell of the soup causing him to hum with joy.

"Let me get you a spoon." Before she could leave to get one, Don stopped her.

"No need." Rebecca looked back at him and saw what he was doing. He had tilted his head back and poured the soup straight into his muzzle, the liquid flushing down his windpipe. Thankfully it wasn't hot. Karnage licked his lip and gave the empty container back. "You are quite the cook, yes. I expect the same thing at the same time tomorrow."

"Sure, I can manage that." Taking the container, she headed for the door.

"I will be needing of the fresh sheets as well." He said.

"Of course, I'll be back with some new ones." She went to grab the dirty one off the floor and left the room, coming back soon after with a clean one.

"Grazie." He thanked her, taking the covers and wrapping himself in them. The captain deciding to rest for the day, he did want to get over his cold as soon as possible. Seeing this, Becky went to leave the room and shut the door behind herself.

"This should be easy enough. All I have to do is keep him satisfied until he's better, then he'll be out of my hair. Right?"

Three Days Later, Wednesday Morning

"Deep breath's Rebecca, deep breath." The lady bear was trying to relax herself, barely able to handle Karnage's care. It had only been three days sense she began caring for the pirate, but it wasn't made easy with work on top of it. What made it even worse was that the pirate was very demanding. Between him and Baloo slacking on the job, she'd rather deal with her lazy bear pilot.

"Mr. Karnage." She opened the door the pirate's room, a bowl of soup in hand with a spoon inside.

The captain sat in bed, laughing to himself as he read the funnies in the newspaper. When he heard Rebecca enter the room, he put the paper on the nightstand. "Finally. Come come, my stomach can no longer wait."

She then walked over to the bed and gave him the bowl. Karnage sniffed it, making the same happy noises he always makes when he smells something good. He grabbed the spoon and scooped some of the soup before sipping it. Just as the hot liquid touched his tongue, he spat it back out. "Are you trying to injure my tasteful tongue, this is far too hot! Take it away and bring me one that is hot but not enough to burn my tongue!" He shoved the bowl back into Becky's hands.

"That's it." She put the soup down on the night stand before grabbing the wolf by his shoulder, getting up close and personal with him. "Now listen here mister, I'm not just one of your thieves that you can just boss around! You are under my roof, under my care! I can't just stop working just because you command me to, I'm the boss here!"

"You Madame are a very annoying person." All of what Rebecca had said flew over his head. "Also, we are not thieves. We are pirates. Pirates, pirates, pirates, how many times must I tell people this!" Karnage pushed the bear off of him. "There is a difference between stealing and plundering."

Becky just stood there, staring at him. She then started yelling loudly and jumped onto the captain. The door had then been opened by someone. "Hey Rebecca, I'm-" Baloo just returned from a delivery run, but he didn't expect to come back to find his boss wrestling the pirate captain in bed. "Becky, what are you doing!" The pilot rushed over and pulled her off.

"Let me go, I'm gonna strangle him!" The lady bear tried reaching for the pirate, but Baloo prevented her from getting to him and took her outside. Putting her down when the door was shut behind them.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be taking care of him, not trying kill him." He questioned, seeing his boss rubbing her temples.

"He's impossible Baloo." She groaned. "If what he wants doesn't meet his standards, he wants it redone until it does. I just feel so tired from all this running around for him."

"Well, how about you go relax and I handle ol Karnie." Baloo said, shoving Rebecca to go rest.

"I guess I should rest." She then walked away. When she was out of sight, the pilot went back inside the room.

"Your boss is very annoying." Karnage said as the fat bear entered.

"Well, you are pretty annoying yourself." Baloo retorted.

"The great Don Karnage is anything but annoying."

"Yeah, sure you ain't pal." The big bear came over to the bed. "Why dontcha you try the soup again, it's probably cooled down enough by now."

The captain then picked the bowl back up and took a sip of it, this time he swallowed it without a problem. "It is satisfactory." He continued to eat more.

"That's good. Hey, do you mind doing me a favor. Could you cut Rebecca some slack, she already has enough on her plate."

The pirate then stopped eating. "And why would I do that?"

"Maybe cause I saved your hide."

"Fine fine, I will be nicer to your annoying type boss." This made the bear smile.

"Thanks Karnie."

"It is Karnage, Don Karnage. Roll the R."

"Whatever you say Donny boy."


	3. Memory of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, the reason being that I wasn’t exactly sure what to write for this one. Either way, I hope your satisfied with what I’ve wrote.

A couple of days had passed and Don had done what he was told. He was being kinder to Rebecca and called on her less, now being more self sufficient. Though, the captain didn’t have much culinary skill, he couldn’t even make a sandwich on his own. So Becky taught him some and it was up hill from there. She even got him a cook book.

The captain grew fond of cooking, often going down to the break room to try out new recipes. Sense Baloo was a glutton for food, the bear would taste test it. As the pilot put it, ‘It’s finger licking good.’ The compliment of course filled his ego and made him think that he didn’t need no cook book. So he decided to make his own original recipe.

“What ya cooking today Karnie?” Baloo entered the break room, heading to sit next to Kit at the table. The bear cub was reading a new issue of his favorite comic. Meanwhile, Karnage was fully dressed in his usual clothes except his coat. Humming as he cooked in a pot and stirred its contents. “It must be good cause it smells good.”

The wolf turned off the stove and served the food in two bowls. Taking it to the bears sitting at the table. “Feast your unworthy eyes on this culinary master piece.” He placed the bowls in front of them. It smelt amazing, but the thing looked disgusting. The food was just purple bubbling goop.

“Uh, what exactly is this Karnie?” Baloo asked, starring into his bowl with confusion and fear. Kit meanwhile kept reading his comic, not bothering to look since he already tasted it while the wolf was cooking the concoction. His stomach was still turning from it.

“It is Karnage, how many times do I need to tell you? And as for my beautiful master piece, I call it the, wonderful Don Karnage special. Fitting, yes-no?” The wolf chuckled to himself.

“I guess so.” He looked up, seeing the pirate beaming. “Say, what exactly happened to that book Rebbeca gave ya?”

“You see, after your wonderful comments, I lovingly returned it to your lady type boss.” He sniffed a booger back into his nose. Kit then slightly leaned towards Baloo, whispering. “He stole Wildcat’s blowtorch and burned it.” Then the boy returned to his comic.

“Go on, my amazing food and I can no longer wait.” The wolf said, wanting to hear compliments.

“Hehe, sorry Donny boy, I’m not feeling to hungry right now. I actually ate at Louis’s earlier.” The pilot tried to get up, but Karnage quickly sat him back down.

“Nonsense, you clearly have some space in that fat belly.” Karnage then quickly grabbed a spoon that was on the table and scooped some of the food before shoving it inside the bear’s mouth.

As soon as the food touched Baloo’s tongue, he couldn’t handle it. Jumping out of his chair and running to the nearest bathroom. The wolf watched as the bear ran out of the room, waiting a few seconds. “Well now, it is just us now my puny protégée. Or do you go by, Kit backstabber!” He growled angrily, starring daggers at the cub. The young bear was shocked to hear what he said and tried to hide behind his comic.

“S-so you remember?”

“Of course I remember you juvenile delinquentywink! The great Don Karnage would never forget such a betrayal. And now...”

“Your gonna kill me?”

“No!” He ripped the comic out of the Cubs hands and threw it behind himself, revealing an angry looking Karnage with a booger hanging out before he sniffed it back in. “What I want to know is why you stabbed me in the back? What did that overweight oaf give you that my generous self, did not?”

“So that’s what this is all about?” Kit raised a brow.

“Yes!” The wolf barked, slamming his hands against the table. “I gave you everything. A home, riches and a place in my crew, I practically raised you! If it was not for my generous self, you would be rotting in a dirty little alleyway boy!”

“Oh well geez dad, I’m sorry that you had to waste your valuable time on me. Maybe if it wasn’t for that overinflated ego of yours, you probably would have noticed your crew bullying me.” The young bear retorted.

“Bullying? Ha, a little rough housing has never hurt no one.”

“Well it did. If it wasn’t for Ratchet, they would have thrown me out the bomb bay doors.”

“Then why pray tell did he not inform me of this?”

“Cause he didn’t want the crew thinking you were playing favorites and make it worse.”

“The great Don Karnage has no favorites, but himself. Now tell me why you left boy?” He growled.

“Why does it even matter, I’m never coming back.” Kit crossed his arms.

“I want to know what these insufficient types are giving you that I can not?”

“If you want to know so badly, then try caring for someone other than yourself.” The cub slapped one of the bowls off the table, the glass shattering and the food splattering on the floor before he hopped out his chair. Don stood still, not even looking back as Kit left the room.

Baloo then entered the room, looking confused. “Hey, what happened with Kit?”

It took a moment before the wolf responded. “Nothing. You are a pilot, yes-no?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Good, you will be flying me to Pirate island come Monday morning.”


	4. Author’s note

I SCREWED UP! Today was supposed to be the day I finally finished the already almost done chapter, but I accidentally deleted it when I was gonna copy paste it from my notes. I tried to recover it, but I can’t.

It feels like someone punched me in the gut and everything hurts. Luckily, I devote most of my brain to remembering my stories and ideas, so I’ll try to get it done in a week and hopefully make it better. I once again apologize for those who have been waiting, you’ll be waiting a little longer.

So stay tuned for, “Mutiny Take Two: Part 1”


End file.
